Mi eterno amor secreto
by titaternura
Summary: insesto* E-D-I-T-A-D-O y mejorado :D
1. Chapter 1

.

Este fic esta basado en una canción de esas viejitas y románticonas que te da por escuchar cuando estas de cavanga.

Espero les guste.

Y recuerden: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.

**.**

**Editado.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Sakura, él es Sasuke...tu hermano...

Cuando la pelirosa bajo hacía la biblioteca por pedido de su padre, nunca se imagino que fuera para aquello. Ante la seriedad de su padre giro su rostro hacía su madre y esta tenía los ojos enrojecidos y le temblaba el labio inferior en un férreo intento de retener las lágrimas.

— ¿Hermano? —No pudo evitarlo, tenía que cerciorarse.

Fugaku Uchiha asintió. Sakura comenzó a procesar la información, por supuesto el chico no era adoptado lo que significaba solo una cosa...

—Tenías otra familia...—Era una rotunda afirmación al verlo desviar la mirada.

Sakumo Haruno sollozo. Obviamente tampoco lo había sabido hasta ese día.

—Su madre murió hace un par de días y él se quedará a vivir aquí. —Dijo Fugaku

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior confundida, no sabia como reaccionar ante aquella noticia. Observo a su hermano y lo descubrió con la mirada perdida en el jardín, no se quejaba, no protestaba, no decía nada...

— ¿Cómo pretendes que acepte algo así? —Sakumo estaba indignada. —Es el hijo de tu amante.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Es mi hijo también. —Declaró Fugaku y esta vez Sakura si vio una reacción en él. Apretaba con tal fuerza sus manos que los huesos de sus nudillos estaban muy marcados.

Sakumo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

—Yo...etto...iré a preparar la cena. —Dijo Sakura, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

Huyó hacía la cocina y ahí se concentro únicamente en cocinar. Usualmente su madre se encargaba de cocinar pero en vista de los acontecimientos dudaba que tuviera ánimos, aunque en realidad se pregunto si alguien bajaría al comedor.

Preparo la comida favorita de sus padres, era sencillo y rápido, además todos los ingredientes estaban en el refrigerador.

Cuando llegó la hora, sorprendida vio que su madre salía de su habitación y ocupaba su lugar en la mesa, Fugaku estaba en la cabecera y ella a su izquierda.

Sasuke se había quedado en su habitación.

— ¿No le dijiste que la cena estaba lista? —Le pregunto a Fugaku.

—Dijo que no tenía hambre. —Respondió.

Un tenso silencio se cernió entre ellos.

—Quería mucho a su mamá ¿Cierto? Se ve muy triste.

—Mikoto sufrió mucho antes de morir.

Sakumo se puso de pie. —No necesito esto...

Fugaku bajo la mirada. Se sentía avergonzado y triste a la vez; nunca pretendió que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera, amo a Mikoto pero también amaba a su esposa, su corazón siempre estuvo dividido.

—Superaremos esto. —Dijo Sakura posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro. —Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que intentare llevarme bien con Sasuke.

—No sabes cuanto alivio siento al escucharte hablar así. —Se restrego el rostro con ambas manos. —Sasuke me odia...nunca hemos tenido una buena relación.

Sakura sonrió. —Quizás eso cambie ahora.

Fugaku sonrió melancólico, no creía que fuera posible, le había hecho mucho daño a Mikoto y eso Sasuke nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Gracias cariño, creo que iré a dormir.

.

Sakura se quedó sola en la primera planta de la casa y decidió ocuparse de los platos sucios.

Quería hablar con su madre, saber que tanto la había afectado saber que su esposo la había estado engañando por años; ahora que lo pensaba Sasuke parecía tener su misma edad, se lo preguntaría...algún día.

Cuando subió las escaleras sopesó la idea de encerrarse en su habitación como todos en casa, pero sus pies la impulsaban a otro lugar, tenía curiosidad por Sasuke, quizás podrían comenzar a conocerse esa misma noche. Con esa determinación se paro delante de la puerta y toco muy suavemente con los nudillos.

No hubo respuesta.

Al volver a hacerlo descubrió que la puerta no tenía seguro y decidió abrir.

—H-hola. —Saludo al pelinegro quien ni siquiera se giro para verla, él estaba sentado sobre el marco de la ventana observando una cadena entre sus manos. —Es muy bonita. —Dijo nerviosa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente

Por supuesto no obtuvo respuesta.

—Lamento mucho la muerte de tu madre.

Los ojos de Sasuke casi centellarón cuando alzo su mirada hacía ella. Sakura comprendió que su madre era un tema muy delicado.

—Lo que en realidad lamentas es que tu vida de cuentos de hadas se haya estropeado. —Escupió.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —Eso no es cierto.

—Da igual...

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? Solo intentaba hablar contigo.

—No intentes hacerte pasar por santa. Tú padre tenía una amante y ahora trae a vivir a su hijo bastardo en tu casa...no puedes estar bien con eso.

Sakura desvió la mirada. —Pero después de todo, somos hermanos.

—No considero a Fugaku mi padre así que tú no eres mi hermana.

—Eres muy cruel.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? Sus gritos se escuchan por toda la casa.—Fugaku irrumpió en la habitación cuando ambos empezaron a alzar la voz.

—Lo siento.—Murmuró Sakura

Sasuke acortó la distancia entre Fugaku y él.

—Quiero vivir con Kakashi. —Declaró.

—Kakashi no es tu padre.

—Y tú nunca lo has sido. —Grito con rencor.

Fugaku tensó la mandíbula. — Sé que estas molesto conmigo pero ahora podemos...

—Tú nunca estuviste ahí. —Lo cortó. —Ahora no quieras comportarte como un verdadero padre. —Le reprocho. —Kakashi lo ha sido más que tú.

Fugaku alzo su mano ante Sasuke pero se detuvo en seco antes de llegar tan siquiera a tocarlo y salió de la recamara

Sasuke respiraba erráticamente, furioso, y con una mirada de odio que asusto a Sakura

—Siento haberte molestado…—Murmuró ella desapareciendo también.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los días siguientes continuaron igual, Fugaku pasaba la mayor parte del día en su trabajo al igual que Sakumo, quien prefería no toparse con Sasuke, este por su parte radicaba solo en su habitación, mientras que Sakura era tal vez la mas perjudicada con esa situación.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—No puedo concebir que el hijo de tu amante viva bajo mi techo. —Grito Sakumo.

—Recuerda que esta también es mi casa. —Contracto Fugaku igual de acalorado. —Sakurmo por favor, el chico acaba de perder a su madre, no tiene a nadie más que a mí.

—No lo acepto, tendrás que elegir...si él no se va, lo haré yo y me llevare a Sakura.

—No puedes hacer eso. No lo permitiré.

—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer entonces...

La discusión parecía no terminar, ambos se estaban hiriendo mutuamente y no parecían ceder, mientras tanto Sakura se escondía en la cocina tratando de no escuchar la pelea de sus padres, aunque esto de nada le servia puesto que estaba segura que hasta los vecinos escuchaban.

—No es un buen momento para que estés aquí. —La voz de Sasuke le llego desde la puerta de la cocina.

Sakura levanto la mirada.

—Ven conmigo. —Dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la salida de la casa.

Sakura lo siguió sin protestar y caminaron en silencio un largo tramo hasta llegar al parque.

—Gracias por sacarme de ahí. —Murmuro mientras se balanceaba suavemente en un columpio.

Sasuke estaba frente a ella, con ambas manos escondidas en los bolsillos.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo. —Se aclaró la garganta. —Y en realidad...te debo una disculpa. Me desquite contigo la otra noche cuando tú solamente querias hablar...lo siento.

Ella sonrió, Sasuke parecía genuinamente avergonzado.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Acabas de hacerlo.

Sakura hizo un puchero. —Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El pelinegro suspiro y se sentó junto a ella. —Adelante.

— ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado con papá?

Fijo su mirada en el horizonte.

—Desde muy pequeño vi sufrir a mi madre por su causa...nunca estuvo en los momentos difíciles pero aunque me cueste admitirlo mamá era muy feliz cuando él venía de visita, solo se quedaba un par de horas pero a ella eso no parecía molestarle...aunque siempre lloraba cuando se marchaba.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. —Lo siento.

—Nunca te disculpes por algo de lo que tu no tienes la culpa.

—Lo siento. —Repitio sin darse cuenta, eso hasta que escucho a Sasuke reír. —Ya es tarde, será mejor que regresemos a casa.

—Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

parpadeo confundida. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Significa que me iré a vivir a otro lugar.

—No puedes hacer eso...

—Tú madre no me quiere en su casa y no la culpo por ello.

—Esta enojada, se le pasara.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja. —Te das cuenta que es de tu madre que hablas ¿Cierto?

—Ella es una buena persona...solo esta enfadada. —Se acerco a Sasuke y le tomo una mano. —Por favor, no te vayas...

— ¿Por qué te comportas así?

La pelirosa frunció el ceño. — ¿Así como?

—Como si te importara lo que me pasara.

Sakura sonrió. —Porque me importa. Eres mi hermano y aunque acabamos de conocernos de alguna manera me siento unida a ti. —Sonrió. — ¿Regresamos a casa?

Sasuke dudo un momento pero al final la siguio…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Como Sakura había predicho Fugaku había logrado convencer a su esposa de permitir que Sasuke viviera con ellos y lentamente la situación comenzaba a mejorar, Sakumo, Sasuke y Fugaku estaban intentando llevarse lo mas cordialmente posible y Sakura no podía estar mas feliz, todo estaba cambiando para bien al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que Sasuke ya se había vuelto una parte importante en su vida, seguía igual de callado y serio pero había habido un cambio con respecto a la primera vez

El pelinegro ahora sobrellevando mejor el dolor de haber perdido a su madre hasta ya solo recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Un año transcurrió rápidamente**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—No me has visitado últimamente. —Le reprocho Kakashi mientras se servia café.

Sasuke sonrió. —He estado ocupado, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Eso es genial... ¿Cómo lo llevas con tu padre?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Lo llevamos. —Respondió vagamente.

—Sasuke.—Dijo en un tono de reprimenda pero luego negó con la cabeza y suspiro. — ¿Qué tal la escuela?

**—**Muy bien, como siempre. —Alardeo.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando y luego sonrió.

— ¿Y las chicas? ¿Ya tienes novia?

—Kakashi, yo no tengo novias.

El peligris arqueo una ceja. —Disculpa, se me olvidaba que ya eres todo un adulto. —Bromeó.

Sasuke sonrió taciturno.

—Algo me dice que tienes algo entre manos ¿Qué pasa? Estas pensando en una chica en especial.

—Es un secreto...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaba mal y él lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo.

Sentía una extraña atracción por Sakura, su cuerpo se tensaba cuando estaban en la misma habitación y su mente inundaba sus noches con sueños eróticos de ellos dos juntos...desnudos y excitados.

Era un maldito enfermo. Era su hermana. Su hermana apenas cuatro meses mayor que él.

Sus alborotadas hormonas de dieciséis le estaban jugando una mala pasada...ni siquiera sabía si ella se sentía igual con respecto a él; aunque muy dentro sabía que a ella le pasaba algo igual.

.

Sasuke llego a casa cuando el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, trabajaba en una tienda de instrumentos musicales y desde su llegada esta permanecía llena de chicas, eso a Sakura le enojaba mucho pero reprimia sus sentimientos muy dentro de su ser.

.

—Sasuke ayúdame...

El aludido subió de dos en dos los tramos de escalera hasta llegar a la habitación de su padre.

— ¿Qué sucede?

En su cama, Sakumo permanecía en posición fetal mientras aullaba de dolor.

—Tengo que llevarla al hospital. —Dijo Fugaku. —Ayúdame a cargarla.

Sasuke tomo el extremo inferior del cuerpo de Sakumo mientras Fugaku el superior. Sakura también estaba en la habitación pero no se movía para no entorpecer el traslado de su madre al auto.

—Sakura, abre la puerta...

Colocaron a Sakumo en el asiento trasero.

—Mamá...—Murmuró la pelirosa en un hilo de voz, estaba a punto de llorar hasta que Sasuke se acerco a ella.

—Tranquila cariño, creo que es mi apéndice. —Sonrió. —Estaré bien, ya lo verás.

Fugaku encendió el auto.

— ¿Quieres que los acompañe? —Le preguntó Sasuke.

El pelinegro sonrió, tiempo atrás su hijo nunca le hubiera preguntado tal cosa. —Mejor quédate con Sakura.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió.

.

Permanecieron afuera casi diez minutos antes de que Sasuke arrastrara a Sakura al interior de la casa. No era bueno expresándose pero trato de mantener a su hermana reconfortada entre sus brazos...él se sentía reconfortado también; le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

.

—Porque no intentas dormir. —Se separó de ella asustado de sus pensamientos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero esperar hasta que papá llame diciendo que mamá esta bien.

— ¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió. —Si estas cansado puedo quedarme aquí no te preocupes por mi.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Deja de decir tonterías, me quedaré contigo.

Sakura sonrió y se acomodo sobre uno de los sillones, Sasuke lo hizo sobre el sofá más grande.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

La pelirosa se avalanzo contra el pero Sasuke fue más rápido.

— ¿Diga? —Respondió. Asintió con la cabeza mientras su padre le explicaba la situación, Sakura le rogaba con la mirada que le dijera algo. —Muy bien, de acuerdo...hasta mañana...

— ¿Cómo esta mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto impaciente.

—Esta bien, resulto ser apendicitis y ahora la están operando. Fugaku se quedará con ella.

Sakura suspiro aliviada. —Estaba tan asustada. —Sollozo.

—Eh! tranquila. —Le acaricio el cabello.

Paso minutos que parecieron horas haciendo lo mismo hasta que Sakura hablo:

—Sasuke...¿Extrañas a tu madre?...

—Hmph. —Exclamo el aludido.

— ¿Eso que significa?

Él continuó sin responder.

—Porque nunca hablas conmigo, me gustaría que me dijeras como te sientes, que me contaras tus cosas.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. —Sakura, no soy tu hermana.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar reír. —No solo las hermanas pueden ser unidas.

—Si, como digas.

—Aun no has respondido mi pregunta.

— ¿Por qué sacas este tema a relucir precisamente ahora? Tu madre esta bien, ya te lo dije.

—Eso ya lo sé, es solo que...nunca hablas de ella, ni tu ni papá.

Sasuke suspiro. —Era una buena madre, era cariñosa, dulce y sonriente; eso es todo ¿Contenta?

— ¿Por qué no tienes ninguna fotografía de ella en tu habitación? —Insistió.

—Porque no necesito una fotografía para recordarla.

Sakura lanzo un bufido de frustración, Sasuke era siempre tan hermético que la exasperaba. Deseo abalanzarse sobre él y sacudirlo para hacerlo entender que no estaba solo, que la tenía a ella.

Sintió las manos del pelinegro sosteniendo sus muñecas, al parecer había intentado hacer lo que estaba pensando y ahora los labios del pelinegro estaban sobre los de ella.

Se quedó petrificada un instante, ni siquiera cerró los ojos ante su primer beso.

Los labios de Sasuke la instaban a seguir su movimiento y ella no pudo resistirse.

Cerro los ojos y fue como si el suelo se desvaneciera de debajo de sus pies...eso hasta que Sasuke se aparto de ella.

—E-era el único modo de hacerte callar. —Nunca lo había escuchado tartamudear.

Ambos jadeaban, las sensaciones que experimentaron los dejaron aturdidos.

—Etto...y-yo...

Nada más salió de sus labios porque estos se vieron una vez más sellados con la boca de Sasuke. Esta vez ella estaba preparada, había deseado que él la volviera a besar y parecía como si sus mentes se hubieran sincronizado.

Estaban en el cielo tocándose el uno al otro.

Sakura sujeto el cabello de Sasuke mientras este tocaba la piel expuesta de su abdomen y espalda por debajo de la camisa que ella usaba.

— ¿Que estamos haciendo? —Jadeó Sakura sin apartarse demasiado de él

Sasuke le mordió el labio inferior. —No lo sé...no lo sé pero no puedo detenerme.

—Yo tampoco. —Gimió ella cuando el pelinegro se lanzo a devorar su cuello.

—Quiero tocarte. —Jadeó Sasuke.

Él le acarició los pechos por sobre el sostén y Sakura gimió.

—Tenemos que detenernos. —La cordura había llegado por fin a Sasuke.

Los pechos de Sakura subían y bajaban frenéticamente.

—Sabes lo que estamos haciendo ¿Cierto? —Le pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Sakura se humedeció los labios. —Lo sé. —Respondió sin parecer arrepentida.

Sasuke suspiró. —Siento cosas que no debería sentir cuando estas a mi lado. —La pelirosa le acarició la mejilla y él se vio a si mismo frotando su rostro contra la mano de ella.

—Yo también siento muchas cosas cuando te miro. —Pegó su frente a la de él. —Sé que esta mal pero...no quiero dejarlo.

Él tampoco lo quería y se lo demostró besándola tiernamente.

—Deberiamos ir a dormir, Fugaku seguramente regresara temprano.

Sakura sonrió. —Me gustaria que me acompañaras. —Eran palabras cargadas de inocencia, ella no estaba preparada para eso y él sabía que no podría resistir estar en la misma cama con ella.

—No...eso no seria bueno para mi salud mental.

Ella se sonrojo.

—Sube a tu habitación, yo me encargaré de cerrar todo.

—Hasta mañana Sasuke. —Se puso de puntillas y lo beso antes de correr escaleras arriba.

—Hasta mañana. —Susurro él con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

Sasuke no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pero a pesar de eso sonreía como un idiota.

El beso de Sakura había provocado tantas cosas en él que no sabía como procesarlo todo, ninguna chica lo había hecho sentir de esa manera, y eso que su cuota era muy larga. Escucho la puerta abrirse y decidió salir de su habitación; como supuso Fugaku entraba a casa con la ropa arrugada y maltrecha.

.

— ¿Sakura esta bien?

Sasuke asintió. —Se quedo más tranquila después de tu llamada.

—Gracias por encargarte de ella anoche. —Si tan solo supiera. —Iré a tomar una ducha y después le pediré a Sakura que le lleve algo de ropa a Sakumo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo...—No quería que la despertara, seguramente ella también se la había pasado en vela pensando en lo que sucedió.

A Fugaku se le iluminaron los ojos. —Muchas gracias hijo.

Hizo una imperceptible mueca, lo estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques de padre cariño.

—Si, bueno me vestire, tú encárgate de empacar lo que debo llevar.

No perdió el tiempo con una ducha larga, eso lo haría después de regresar del hospital para sacarse del cuerpo el olor al maldito desinfectante.

Una vez que estuvo en el lugar se dirigió a recepción por su pase de visitante y de ahí a los ascensores.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Lo abordo una joven enfermera.

Sasuke la observo, era realmente bonita pero no se comparaba a su Sakura.

—No es necesario, sé a donde ir. —Le respondió entrando al ascensor.

La enfermera hizo un puchero al tiempo que murmuraba: —Es una lastima.

Le basto un par de minutos más estar delante de la habitación de Sakumo.

Llamo a la puerta.

—Adelante. —La ahora rasposa voz de su madrastra lo recibió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Era la pregunta de regla en esos casos. Su trato cordial con Sakumo se limitaba a eso, nada más ni nada menos.

—Un poco dolorida pero se me pasara.

Sasuke asintió, estaba incomodo y Sakumo lo estaba viendo fijamente.

—Te traje ropa y algunas cosas que quizás te sean útiles, los dejare aquí y me...

—Espera...quiero hablar contigo. Acércate por favor.

Con el cuerpo tenso, el pelinegro se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Casi nunca estas en casa y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo. —Se humedeció los labios. —No fui justa contigo cuando llegaste a casa, habías perdido a tu madre y yo solo me concentre en mi dolor...mis celos. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. —A pesar de todo quiero que sepas que no te odio...—Sasuke se sorprendió cuando le cogió la mano. —Durante estos meses que hemos convivido me he dado cuenta que eras un buen chico y muy inteligente.

El pelinegro trago con dificultad. Una punzada de remordimiento lo atacó, si Sakumo se enterara que hace unas pocas horas estaba metiéndole mano a su hija intentarla matarlo. Se abalanzara contra él como una leona a su presa...y él lo comprendería.

—Si Fugaku y yo llegaremos a faltar algún día, sé que Sakura quedaría en buenas manos.

La estocada final.

Le dijo unas palabras más antes de que los analgésicos hicieran efecto y la hicieran dormir.

.

Se puso de pie mecánicamente y camino hacía la salida de la misma manera.

Toda la alegría que había sentido se había evaporado en un instante y fue más doloroso pensar en que debía hacer lo correcto. Si Sakura y él llegaban a un punto de no retorno arrastrarían en sus consciencias el dolor de sus padres; incluso había la posibilidad de que ella se arrepintiera y un día llegara a odiarlo por arruinar su vida. Eso no podría soportarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal lo recibió la hermosa voz de Sakura mientras esta cantaba y preparaba la comida. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago al verla moverse por la cocina; ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y sin miramientos se lanzó a sus brazos.

Sasuke barrió el lugar con la mirada.

—Se ha ido, tenía que llevar los papeles del seguro al hospital. —Dijo Sakura adivinando que buscaba a Fugaku. Se puso de puntillas y le beso lo labios.

Sasuke no le correspondió.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Esto esta mal...—Le fue imposible recitar el discurso que había elaborado durante el camino.

Él desvió la mirada pero Sakura le tomo la barbilla y le giró el rostro hacía ella.

—Habla conmigo. —Rogó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

—Me pase toda la noche pensando en esto y no podemos seguir adelante...—Era una vil mentira, si, había pasado la noche pensando en ellos, en ella, pero había estado tan feliz que se sentía el bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblara. —Creí que enfrentariamos cualquier cosa juntos. —No había hecho planes, no habían hablado demasiado pero Sakura pensó que Sasuke lucharía por ella.

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza.

—Debes de pensar en tu madre… en nuestro padre…—Le desgarro el alma herirla pero no podía ser de otra manera—La vida no es como en los libros y...fue un error el que nos besaramos...lo siento...

Ella aparto la mirada para esconder sus lágrimas.

—No tienes que disculparte, yo sabía lo que estábamos haciendo...—Negó freneticamente con la cabeza y su voz se quebró cuando comenzó a hablar.**—**No creo que pueda soportar verte y fingir que no siento nada por tí.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. —No tendrás que fingir. —Dijo. Sakura lo miro con la pregunta en los ojos. —Esta misma noche hablare con Fugaku, le diré que no me siento cómodo en este lugar, empacare mis cosas y me iré a vivir con Kakashi.

Sakura sollozo. —No, por favor...

—Lo siento...

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Segunda parte y final.

Espero les guste y las que ya conocen la canción se darán cuenta que un par de diálogos del abajito son la letra de la canción, y para las que no la han escuchado se las recomiendo; sé que no es de nuestra época pero la letra es divina y bastante seguido me hace llorar.

.

Gracias por leer la historia.

Bye bye.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El tiempo no cura las heridas… solo las esconde.

**Siete años después…**

.

El pelinegro hizo girar entre su mano la pequeña tarjeta que sostenía antes de volver a leerla.

—Sasuke no tienes memoria fotográfica, pero para este momento ya debes haberte aprendido el contenido de esa invitación. —Le dijo Kakashi sirviéndose una humeante taza de café.

—Sakura Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki te invitan a su boda... —Comenzó a recitar con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Kakashi suspiro.

— ¿Nostalgico porque se casa tu hermana?

—Digamos que si. —Respondió vagamente.

—A quién tratas de engañar, sé que te estas muriendo por dentro.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. Era un alivio que Kakashi conociera su secreto y por suerte era el único; las demás personas lo tacharian de enfermo y depravado.

— ¿Irás?

Negó con la cabeza. —No podría verla en el altar jurarle amor eterno a otro.

—Seria muy doloroso...—Murmuro con tristeza. Algo similar le había ocurrido con Mikoto. —Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo.

—Joder Kakashi, ya no soy un niño.

El aludido rió. —Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Sasuke sonrió hasta que Kakashi salió del apartamento.

—Sakura...—Murmuro.

Se puso de pie y dejó caer sobre la mesa una llave que venía incluida con la invitación, la observo fijamente por un instante, luego la tomo y salió el también del apartamento.

Mientras conducía no estaba concentrado en la carretera, era una suerte que no hubiese terminado estampado contra un edificio o matara a alguien; veinte minutos después estuvo en su destino y tras unas zancadas atravesó el vestíbulo del edificio en el que entro hasta los ascensores.

Cuando llego al quinto piso abrió la tercera puerta a su izquierda con la llave.

—Te estaba esperando.—Escucho desde la pequeña y moderna cocina del apartamento.

Siguió la voz y se encontró la hermosa figura de Sakura vestida con una de sus camisetas...parecía que era lo único que llevaba encima y cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzó a empalmarse.

—Lamento el retraso. —Dijo abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un beso en su nuca.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No importa, me dio tiempo de tomar una ducha.

—Hueles deliciosa...—Gruñó él con la voz ronca por el deseo. —Debes saber igual.

Sakura se rió y se apretó más contra el duro cuerpo de él.

Se quedaron así y en silencio por varios minutos hasta que ella suspiró.

—Esta será nuestra última noche juntos. —Se le quebró la voz.

Sasuke asintió ausente.

Se aparto un poco de ella para permitirle girarse, cuando estuvo frente a él las lágrimas ya bañaban sus mejillas y sus ojos tristes le regresaron la mirada.

—Bésame. —Le pidió él.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y junto sus labios con los suyos. Se aferró a su cabello y permitió que él jugara con su lengua. Con las manos en su curvilínea cintura la levanto e instó a que enredara sus piernas al rededor de sus caderas.

.

Sasuke si había abandonado la casa de su padre.

Sasuke si había ido a vivir con Kakashi.

Lo que no había podido lograr era alejarse de ella.

Resistió setecientas cuarenta y cuatro horas sin ir a buscarla, treinta y un días fué su límite.

Aún recordaba la tarde en que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Había tratado de ser lo más delicado aunque su deseo por ella le rogaba que se hundiera en ella como si no hubiese mañana.

Habían mantenido una relación secreta por varios años pero sus padres sospechaban que algo andaba mal, no se imaginaban que sus hijos tenían ese tipo de relación así que decidieron dar por terminado su enfermizo amor.

.

A tras pies consiguieron llegar a la habitación y una vez ahí se dejaron caer en la mullida cama. Sasuke se irguió y la contemplo intensamente.

—Voy a ser de cuenta que no exististe, tu de mi olvida que un día me viste. —Sakura sollozo. —Ya lo ves, los dos nos equivocamos, y es mejor que otro camino sigamos y que esta despedida sea por el bien de todos.

Sasuke se inclinó hacía ella y seco el rastro de lágrimas con sus labios.

—Inventaré algún modo para vivir sin ti. —Declaró ella viéndolo a los ojos.

Se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que sus pulmones protestaron en seguida. Al separarse volvieron a besarse mientras sus manos se deshacían de la ropa que separaba sus pieles.

Una vez desnudos se acariciaron con devoción. Querían recordar su última vez de manera memorable.

Los gemidos de Sakura se mezclaban con sus sollozos y al mismo tiempo con los gruñido de Sasuke. Éste devoró sus pechos, lamió las rosadas oreolas mientras ella se arqueaba hacía él.

Sakura le acarició las fuertes piernas con las plantas de sus pies, sabía que le encantaba y lo excitaba aún más. Ambos se conocían lo suficiente para que el sexo entre ellos fuera intenso y satisfactorio.

Con sus labios él beso cada parte de su cuerpo, descendío hasta su ombligo y jugueteo con el antes de lanzarse de lleno y saborear su sexo, lamió la hendidura de vulva y tomo entre sus dientes el pequeño clitoris. Sakura se retorcía, gritaba y gemía con fuerza, estaba a punto de enloquecer de placer; se aferró a las sábanas para tener algo a lo que aferrarse cuando el orgasmo la golpeara con intensidad. Siempre era así entre ellos.

Sasuke continuó proporcionándole placer para obtener el suyo, le encantaba saborear sus fluidos cuando se corría.

—Ya no puedo más. —Jadeó Sakura.

Él se separó apenas un par de centímetros para hablar: —Me parece bien. —Convino.

—Sasuke...—Gimió. —Sasuke te amo. —Gritó cuando fue sacudida por uno de los más fuertes orgasmos que hubiera experimentado, aunque siempre eran impresionantes con Sasuke.

El pelinegro se irguió barriendo con su lengua los rastros de la esencia de Sakura y sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario.

—Deliciosa...

Sakura se humedeció los labios cuando lo vio gatear hacía ella, se besaron mientras el torso de él se frotaba contra sus sensibles pechos; ahora a sus veintitrés Sasuke era diez centímetros y veinte kilos más grande que su hermana, esto no le impidió a la pelirosa empujarlo y colocarse sobre él.

—Siempre me ha gustado esta vista. —Siseó Sasuke.

Ella sonrió. —A mi también. —Dijo mientras delineaba el tatuaje que el pelinegro tenía en el pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Se lo había hecho cuando dejo la casa de su padre, quería marcarse la piel con el nombre de Sakura para recordar que siempre sería suyo.

Impacientes por estar unidos, comenzaron a frotarse sin llegar a penetrarse. Sakura le regalo la vista de ella misma tocando y jugando con sus pezones mientras la tomaba por las caderas y marcaba el ritmo.

—No puedo estar otro instante fuera de ti. —Gruñó Sasuke impulsandola hacía arriba, acomodo su pene en la entrada de ella. Sakura descendió hasta quedar totalmente empalada.

Sasuke levanto las caderas con cada embestida para clavarse más profundamente en Sakura. Nunca se saciaba de ella. Era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Sakura comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciendo que su cabello y pechos se balancearan al ritmo de sus caderas. Sasuke jugo con su clitoris y ella necesito anclar las manos en los abdominales de él para no perder el equilibrio.

Estaban tan cerca, tan apunto de morir y revivir todo en un mismo plano.

Se vieron a los ojos y eso basto para que alcanzaran juntos el clímax.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre él y Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos manteniendola prisionera, su pene aun vibraba dentro de ella, era la gloria pero también era momento de regresar a la realidad.

Huír juntos, llevársela lejos siempre fueron pensamientos que inundaron su mente pero en realidad nunca podrían hacerlo sin causar mucho dolor a su alrededor.

La sintió temblar y la apretó con más fuerza.

—Shhh. —Siseó cuando sintió su pecho húmedo por las gotas saladas que descendían por aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

—Te juro que nadie mas, te amara como yo...—Lloró entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Sasuke besó la mano que estaba unida a la suya. —Tu corazón es mío y el mío siempre será tuyo. —Por primera vez desde el funeral de su madre, lloró.

Su pecho dolió y estaba seguro que así se sentían las personas que estaban a punto de morir.

Secó sus lágrimas y enmarco el enrojecido y sollozante rostro de Sakura con las manos.

—Intenta ser feliz...—Dijo aunque esas palabras le desgarraban el alma. —Ten muchos hijos...sé feliz...—Le repitió.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Te casarás con él, me escuchas. —La sacudio con delicadeza. —Tienes que ser feliz...si no lo eres yo jamás podré alejarme.

Asintió con la cabeza porque el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Sasuke sonrió aunque era más una mueca. —No iré a tu boda, mañana por la mañana tomaré un vuelo sólo de ida a Hong Kong. —Sakura lloró con más fuerza. —Siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

Durmieron abrazados esa noche y a la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte se despidieron por última vez.

.

"Y en la distancia siempre serás...mi eterno amor secreto..."

.

.


End file.
